Sewn Memories
by neko vamp
Summary: Tetsuya's mother dying when she was young was enough to screw up her life, but when you throw in a thirst for revenge and a romance with a certain Itachi Uchiha, life is a pretty complicated thing.
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 1: nightmare

Tetsuya (Nishigo) Nara's POV

Up until I was age fourteen my life wasn't exactly the life anyone would want to live. I was eight, still attending the academy in the Hidden Rain Village. Something….a feeling……told me I should stay after this one day, so I did, for extra shuriken practice.

I stayed until almost dark training without taking a break. I hadn't noticed Nato-sensei watching me until he came onto the field. He gave me a compliment that encouraged me to work even harder. He said, "You're a sharp student. Keep accelerating and you'll become a fine Shinobi. Maybe even one of the finest. I'm really proud of you Tetsuya."

He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I blushed a bright red and he laughed. (yah, yah, so I was eight and had a crush on my sensei, get over it). Then he walked away still laughing. I was so excited, I quickly finished up my training. I don't know whether I was excited that Nato-sensei spoke to me or if it was because my parents would be so proud, just like he was. I ran down the empty street as fast as I could, wasting little time.

Since home was on the outskirts of the village, I took a short cut through the woods. Father had cut a trail for me, I was very thankful, otherwise it would be a long way to walk. I looked up at the sky where the trees parted. The sky looked as if it were on fire.

A mixture of red and orange filled the sky and created a soft glow on the green leaves. The sun and the moon were just taking turns watching over the world, now it was the moon's turn to watch. When I got home the lights were out, which was strange. It was too early for mother and father to be in bed. I entered the house remembering to take my sandals off. I dropped my satchel by the kitchen stairs.

I called for them but no answer. I walked around in the dark kitchen. They must not be home from their mission yet. Then, I heard a loud crash followed by a soft thump that came from one of the rooms down the hall. I ran down the hall to the door that light escaped from.

I opened it and my mother was murdered right in front of me…….by my father……Naroku. I had no idea why he did it, but that wasn't the point. He killed her and left me for dead, attempting to kill me, except I dint die. Even if he did leave me in a place on the outskirts of the Snow Village, there was a reason I lived and that reason was to become an avenger.

Shikaku Nara found me. I lived with the Nara family in the Hidden Leaf Village. I continued ninja school of course and trained with Shikaku as my sensei as well as Fugaku Uchiha.

While training with Fugaku Uchiha, I met someone and that someone erased my pain and suffering. Itachi Uchiha. He made me feel like another person. I was no longer sad and depressed but……happy. We spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other.

Our favorite spot to hang out was the dock. We'd go there just about every day to watch the sunset. He would hold me and whisper into my ear. His hot breath ran down my neck. Just his very presence sent chills through me. Yes, there was a strong bond between us. Of course, I was only eight and he was ten. It's only a difference of two years.

His younger brother Sasuke, only four, was so cute. He had the big, cute eyes. We had a strong bond too, but ours was more of a little-brother-big-sister thing, not like the bond Itachi and I shared.

When I turned twelve, I was already on my way to making Chunin. I was sent on my first escort mission with two other Genin in my squad, their names were Rye Nakamura and Yu Asakawa. While on the mission I heard of terrible news. The whole Uchiha clan had been wiped out, save for Sasuke and Itachi had disappeared.

I broke down and cried. I didn't know what to do after that. First, my mother was killed: Second, the Uchiha clan was slaughtered; third, the one person who showed me a different look on life had disappeared off the face of the earth. He left without a warning, without good-byes, without any "I love you." Nothing.

Poor Sasuke, I know the exact pain he feels because I was there once too. Now Sasuke is gone in search of power. After the Uchiha massacre, Shikaku took me under his wing again and began teaching me some more jutsus.

Soon, Itachi began to fade from my memories. The only thing left on my mind, the only reason for my training was to be an avenger. I need to become strong enough to defeat Naroku. The memories began to slip from me…until just recently they started coming back through dreams……..and nightmares.

---------------

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Tetsuya yelled as she walked onto the dark house. She dropped her satchel and took off her sandals by the door. _Something's wrong. It's too early for mother and father to be in bed. _Tetsuya thought.

"Mother! Father!" She called again as she walked up the stairs leading to the kitchen. Then a loud crash followed by a soft thump came from one of the rooms down the hall.

Tetsuya peeked around the corner and stared down the hall. It was dark except for a soft glow that escaped from a door at the very end. Another crash.

She ran toward the door and slowed down as she got closer. She slowly reached for the handle. Another bang. _What's going on. Something's wrong. _Her hand shook as it rested on the handle. She gulped and slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock. The room was completely destroyed: torn pillows, broken lamps and knocked overt furniture.

Then she saw her father standing with a sword in his hand. _What? Is that blood? Whose?_ Tetsuya became frightened.

"Yukiko….. I'll ask you again…..will you join….." Her father said, his eyes closed. "Or die?" He smiled wickedly.

_What?! Die?! _Tetsuya was really scared now. _What is father thinking? What is going on? _Shehadn't realized her mother was at the feet of her father because the dresser blocked her full view. _Mother and father had been fighting! Actually fighting! Not just arguing. They intended on killing each other!!_

"I'd rather suffer than serve under you and that pathetic creep Orochimaru." Yukiko managed to say before coughing up blood.

Tears developed in Tetsuya's eyes. She tried holding them back but the drops of salt rolled down her cheeks.

"Fine then." Naroku held his sword up. "If you insist." He laughed that same wicked laugh. Chills were sent down Tetsuya's spine.

Just as Naroku was about to swing Tetsuya yelled, "Stop! Mother! Father! You must!"

"No! Tetsuya run!" Yukiko yelled. She tried getting up but collapsed.

"She won't run. Yukiko, just look at her, she looks just as pathetic as you do…….well she is your daughter….like mother like daughter." Naroku laughed.

Yukiko put pressure on the wound in her shoulder. While Naroku's attention was on Tetsuya, Yukiko slowly reached for a kunai. She kept her eyes focused on Naroku. _Got it. _The kunai was held firmly in her hand. She lunged for Naroku. It all happened so fast.

'Mother!!!!" Cried Tetsuya. The tears flowed harder from Tetsuya's eyes.

The end of the sword stuck out of Yukiko's back. It dripped with blood. One of her hands was on the blade of the sword and the other was holding the kunai in Naroku's arm. He had blocked her attack with his forearm. Yukiko coughed up more blood. Silence filled the room. It was so quiet the blood dripping from the end of the sword could be heard. Tetsuya shook tremendously.

"You were always weak Yukiko."

Yukiko gritted her teeth. She looked at Tetsuya. A tear rolled down Yukiko's cheek. _I'm sorry Tetsuya. Please forgive me._ she looked back at Naroku. Her eyes closed slowly. The last picture in her mind was of her husband and daughter standing next to each other with big smiles. Naroku removed the blade and Yukiko dropped with a thud.

"Father….why?"

"She didn't agree to serve in this world as Orochimaru's servant."

Tetsuya's fear began to turn to hate. She charged at her father. "Are you insane!!!!!" She screamed. Tetsuya felt the breath get knocked out of her. She fell forward on the floor and the first thing she saw was her mother's face. Her mom lied there on her side staring, as if she was staring into Tetsuya's eyes. A lump formed in Tetsuya's throat and a tear crawled down her cheek.

"Mother….." She whispered.

Everything was becoming blurry. The world felt as though it were spinning. Tetsuya struggled to touch her mother's face. She stretched her arm towards her mother. Her hand dropped into her mother's as she passed out. That's when Tetsuya woke from her nightmare.


	2. Training Field

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 2: the training field

Tetsuya opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to focus on Shikamaru, who was standing over her.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing in here?" She asked as she sat up. "You should be in bed."

"You yelled so I came to check on you."

"Thanks" Tetsuya said. She threw her legs over the side of the bed.

By the looks of it, it was still dark outside. The only light was from the glow of the moon. Silence rested between Shikamaru and Tetsuya. He stared blankly at the back of her dark brown head. She knew he was watching her.

"Go to be Shika….." Tetsuya got up and walked out onto the verandah that overlooked a small courtyard.

She gritted her teeth and began to cry. She tried to hold the sadness in that filled her heart, but it escaped through the tears. The tears fell to the ground, soaking into the cement.

"Mother……I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you……if only I could've been strong."

"Tetsuya?" A voice called.

She turned to see Shikamaru. He was standing there just watching. For the first time he looked worried. She laughed a little, trying to conceal her pain.

"I thought I told you to go to bed." She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. He pretended not to hear her and walked up beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, the worried tone came out in his voice.

"Yah." She nodded. "I was just thinking of something that happened a long time ago."

Tetsuya turned away to hide her embarrassment. Shikamaru had never seen her cry before. She gazed at the moon.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" She smiled at him and said, "Don't worry about it Shika." She patted his head and ruffled his hair. "Good night Shika."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. She gave him one last smile before he headed to bed. _She's been acting strange lately…._Shikamaru thought. _First calling me "Shika" and then breaking down and crying out on the patio…….I wonder…._

"Oh well….It's too much for a lazy cloud-watcher like me to think about." He said quietly to himself and then he collapsed on the bed. He quickly fell asleep.

The wind danced with Tetsuya's long, straight hair, playing with each little strand, whipping them back and forth across her back. As Tetsuya stared at the moon she felt like the moon, always in the dark, trying to find a will to light the way. She looked more closely and saw a face upon its surface.

"Huh?"

A flash of lightning lit the sky and the face was gone. Rolling thunder followed the flash.

"Mother….I know you are watching……I will avenge your death. That is a vow I mean to keep."

Little water droplets fell from the heavily filled clouds, just as a tear escaped from the corner of Tetsuya's eye.

"Are you weeping mother?" She looked up into the dark clouded sky.

"What are you doing up Tetsuya.?" A deep voice said.

She turned to see Shikaku approaching. He walked up beside her and gazed at the sky.

"Tomorrow we're getting up early. I have a special jutsu I want to teach you."

There was a short pause between them. Shikaku was the first to speak.

"You've mastered the shadow possession jutsu in such a short time….." He sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Tetsuya questioned, looking up at her sensei.

"Oh nothing." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just you mastered what most shinobi master in a week, in just three days. You really are gifted."

"Well what can I say, I have a great sensei!" She smiled up at him and blushed a light pink.

Shikaku patted Tetsuya on the head. "Get your rest. We're getting up early, as I mentioned before." He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Just as soon as she sensed he was gone she jumped over the rail, landing as soft as a cat.

She stayed knelt with one hand, palm down, on the ground and the other reared back like she was reaching for a kunai. She stared at the ground. _Mother………I will avenge you!!!!!! _Her eyes focused forward and she zoomed off.

_I know Shikaku-sensei told me to go to bed, but in order to achieve my goal, I need to train more and become stronger. I've been slacking off lately, I'm sure Shikaku-sensei has noticed. Hah…….my favorite spot to train, the training field._

She stared at the stumps where lots of genin had been tied to for losing the bell test. Tetsuya had been there once to when Fugaku was her sensei.

---------------

"Since you lost, Tetsuya, you will be tied." Fugaku-sensei said, holding a rope. "You will also be forced to watch your teammates eat."

With that said, he tied the willing Tetsuya to the stump, passed the other two genin rice balls and ramen and left. Tetsuya sighed. Her stomach growled loudly. Nichi looked up at her friend, sympathetically.

"Here…….." Nichi said lifting the bowl of ramen to Tetsuya.

"Huh?" Tetsuya was confused. Why would Nichi, someone who isn't particularly nice or the one to think of someone besides herself, risk getting in trouble?

"Nichi!!" Kabo yelled. "What on earth are you doing?! You know what Fugaku-sensei…………" Nichi interrupted.

"I know exactly what he said!" Nichi yelled back.

"Then why……"

Again Nichi interrupted. "Because Tetsuya is our comrade. As a team we should stand by each other no matter what the consequences are for our actions."

Tetsuya was surprised. _Nichi never used to be like this. She always used to be the snob-miss-know-it-all of the group. What's wrong with her._

"Nichi!" Tetsuya said. "You don't have to risk getting in trouble. I can handle just a few minutes without…….." Her stomach growled again

Though considering she didn't eat breakfast or lunch, that ramen smelt pretty great. Her stomach growled again and the three genin laughed.

---------------

Tetsuya laughed at the thought of that day. Her and her comrades were so scared when Fugaku-sensei had caught them. They really thought they were in trouble, but actually thy passed.

Tetsuya began practicing her taijutsu on the middle stump. Then she started to visualize Naroku instead. She pictured his face on the stump. She fought hard to hold back her tears, but they came as hard and as fast as her strikes.

"I hate you Naroku!" She yelled.

She kept throwing punches, left, right, left right. She went on like this for hours. The exhaustion was taking over her body…..a sweat broke out on her forehead. She gritted her teeth. _So……tired….but I…..have to keep going. _Nothing but hate filled her. _I must become stronger! I must! _The impact of her punches sent vibrations through the trunk, even through the ground beneath her feet.

with each punch came more blood. _Have to keep…..going…_Finally she was at her limit. She collapsed against the trunk. There she passed out from exhaustion and loss of chakra.


	3. Trying to Survive

**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……**

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 3: trying to survive

_What's this cold feeling? _Tetsuya slowly opened her eyes. _Huh? How did I get here? Wherever here is._

She lied on her side in the snow. Then she weakly got up. _Err….my body feels so heavy. _She straightened her back and looked around. Not a single house was in sight. Just snow and more snow. Judging by the height of the sun, it was noon. _How did I get here? Where am I? _Then it hit her…..she suddenly remembered what happened.

---------------

"Alright boys…." A deep voice said. _Father? _Tetsuya thought. She felt weak. Her body seemed bruised and battered.

"This is good enough….just drop her off here." Said an authoritative voice.

Tetsuya heard all these voices. "Yes boss." another voice said. She couldn't make out the voices, except of course her father's. _Am I dreaming? No….not a dream…._

---------------

She knew exactly how she got there. Her father dumped her off in this place. Her own father killed her mother and attempted to kill her. Tetsuya stared of into the distance. Her eyes traced along where the earth and the sky met. For miles there were endless fields of white, along with snow covered trees scattered here and there. _I'm…so……cold….and hungry. _Her teeth chattered. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, but she just got colder. She tried shaking off the chills.

She began to head toward a tree line. She watched her feet to make sure she was moving, her body was numb from the bone-chilling weather.

Just beyond the tree line was a frozen pond. She walked over to it and gazed at her reflection. Her face was swollen around the right eye, then she remembered that's where she got hit the second time she woke up. Dried blood traveled down the corner of her lip to her chin.

She stared at the pathetic girl on the surface of the ice. Then she heard a twig snap.

"Wh….Who's there?" Tetsuya called, shakily. No answer. Another snap.

"Okay! Show yourself!"

She grabbed a fairly good sized stick. Another snap followed by a scratching sound. Tetsuya followed the noise, treading carefully through the snow. The snow made a soft crunch noise under her feet.

The snapping noise got louder as she neared a tree. _Whoever they are , they are just around this tree. _For some reason she was scared. Her heart sped up as she slowly peeked around the tree. She gulped.

"Huh?"

It was only a scrawny red squirrel with a bushy tail. Tetsuya squatted down in front of the squirrel.

"Hello there little fellow." Tetsuya smiled. "What are you doing in a place like this? Are you lost too?"

The squirrel looked up at Tetsuya with curious eyes as he nibbled on an acorn. Then as if something hit him, he jumped up and dashed up the tree. Tetsuya stood up.

"Hey where are you going?" Tetsuya yelled up at the squirrel. A twig snapped loudly behind her. She froze. A low growl followed by heavy breathing was behind her. Tetsuya slowly turned around. There stood the most terrifying creature. Tetsuya shook with fear as she stared into the face of death.

A large grey wolf, about as tall as she was, stood in front of her. Half of its fur was missing, like it had mange. Foam dripped from its mouth. Its eyes were blood thirsty. Its boney body revealed that it hadn't eaten in days. The large creature advanced forcing Tetsuya against the tree.

_Am I going to be eaten by this wolf? If I try running I wont get very far with the wolf being faster them me. If I stay here I'll die. Either way I'm dead. The chances of someone stepping in to save me are zero in this place. So, it seems this is it, the end._

She looked up at the squirrel. "Now I see why you left." She looked back at the wolf and closed her eyes.

Its growl rumbled in the back of its throat and was forced up out the mouth. It leaned down, touching its chin to the ground, ready to lunge. _Mother…I'm so sorry I couldn't avenge you. _The wolf jumped toward Tetsuya, paws forward, ready to strip the life from her. She closed her eyes ready to accept death.


	4. the ramen shop

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all…**_

_**Sewn Memories**_

Chapter 4: the ramen shop

"Tetsuya?" A deep male voice called.

"There you are." A female voice said.

She opened her eyes to see Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Yoshino standing over her. By the height of the sun it was around noon.

"Looks like you have been training hard." Shikaku said.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up and we'll all go get ramen." Yoshino suggested.

Tetsuya nodded. Shikaku helped Tetsuya up to her feet. They began to slowly walk away, but Shikamaru stayed and stared at the log in shock. A thin line of crimson traveled down the log and seeped into its thin cracks. If it had been a person, they'd have died.

"Shika!" Tetsuya called.

"Huh?" He turned to see Tetsuya.

"C'mon. you wouldn't want to miss out on all the ramen you could eat." She smiled and continued walking.

He returned the smile and ran to catch up with them. He slowed to Tetsuya's speed. He caught the sight of Tetsuya's knuckles. They were busted and bruised. Then he pictured the log in his mind again. Why would she go through all that? He thought. He glanced away, realizing he had been slacking off compared to Tetsuya. Anytime she had the chance to train she would.

"Oh." Yoshino said, with concern. " Let me see your hands."

Yoshino lifted Tetsuya's hands to examine her knuckles. " You shouldn't work yourself so hard." She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped what blood she could off Tetsuya's hands.

"I guess I got a little carried away."

_It's true, I did get carried away…and not just a little….Naroku….I hope you're ready for me._

Yoshino released Tetsuya's hands. An awkward silence surrounded them on their walk home. Finally the front door came into view. Tetsuya took off running towards the house.

"Huh, Tetsuya?" Yoshino reached out for Tetsuya, but she was out of arms reach. " Hmmm. Still energetic I see." Yoshino said.

"Even after a late night of training." Shikaku added.

"Dad?"

"Yah." He looked down at Shikamaru.

" Why is Tetsuya acting…you know….so strange lately?"

"What's so strange about her dear?" Yoshino asked with a smile.

"Well for the past several nights, she's been at the training field."

"There's nothing wrong with working hard to become a better ninja." Shikaku said.

"Only for someone like you Shika." Yoshino laughed.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Shikamaru frowned. Then he began laughing too.

They entered the house howling with laughter. They were laughing just like any family would, together. Tetsuya heard them from the bathroom. She wished she could join them in there laughter, but she couldn't. Her memories of the past wouldn't allow such a thing to be at this moment.

She climbed into the shower and sat down with her back facing the shower head. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on them. The dried blood on her knuckles washed down the drain, flowing like a red river into the dark abyss. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Tetsuya." Yoshino called. " I brought you some clothes."

Tetsuya didn't answer. It was like she wasn't even conscience of what was around her. Finally she answered, "I will be over there in a few."

Yoshino sighed and set the clothes by the door. She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

After Tetsuya finished bathing, she put on the nice kimono her mother set out for her and headed to the ramen shop.

"Mmmmmmmm….this looks great." Shikamaru said, digging into a bowl of ramen.

"Would you care for more?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, please." Shikamaru said. He slurped the rest of his ramen juice as another bowl was placed in front of him. He immediately began eating his fourth bowl. Chouji's the one to eat a lot, but no one would think Shikamaru would take on Chouji's eating habits. Tetsuya leaned over to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear.

"You know Shika….if you keep eating ramen, you'll make yourself sick." She laughed.

Shikamaru ignored Tetsuya and kept eating bowl after bowl. By the time they were finished eating, Shika looked like a bloated toad frog.

"Ohhhhhhh….." Shikamaru groaned, holding his stomach. " I think I ate too much."

"What did I tell you?" Tetsuya laughed again.

Shikamaru frowned at the fact she was right. Shikaku rose from the bar.

"I'm taking Tetsuya to the training field." He said to Yoshino, then he looked at Tetsuya and said, "Let's go." Tetsuya nodded and they both left.


	5. a new jutsu

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 5: a new jutsu

Tetsuya stood there next to Shikaku on the empty field. A light breeze blew to the east. The sun was still high in the sky.

"Ok…..the jutsu I'm gonna teach you is called shadow strangle jutsu or shadow neck bind."

Tetsuya's attention was held. She listened carefully as he explained the shadow strangle jutsu."

"Shadow strangle is a deadly technique to use against your opponent. After capturing your opponent with shadow possession, the shadow can be extended further up to the enemies throat in the shape of a hand. Not only can this jutsu strangle your enemy, but it can be used as a bind if shadow possession isn't working. The closer you are to your opponent the stronger the bind will become. However, shadow strangle drains a considerable amount of chakra. It will weaken you."

Tetsuya thought about this. _Drain chakra? If I were to use this against my opponent and fail……._Shikaku broke her thought.

" Light is a direct factor. It makes the bind stronger, but there is no known affect on the duration." There was a short pause between them.

" So, I've explained to you what it is, now it's time to show you how it's done."

He stepped about ten feet in front of the dummy he had tied to the center post. He formed the hand sign and yelled, " Shadow possession jutsu!"

A shadow crawled swiftly across the ground towards the dummy. The shadow of course caught the dummy .

" Now once you have your opponent in shadow possession, focus your chakra to control the shape and movement. You want the shadow to act as if you were strangling the enemy with your bare hands. Now force the shadow upward and……." As he said this, a shadow in the shape of a hand climbed upward. " Shadow strangle jutsu!"

It grasped the neck of the dummy. " There!"

The shadow hand began to squeeze. Tetsuya could see the indention of where the pressure was placed upon. Shikaku's shadow receded.

" Now Tetsuya, your turn."

" Right."

She stepped in front of Shikaku and formed the sign. " Shadow possession jutsu!"

Her shadow whipped across the ground and caught the dummy.

_ok….focus the chakra…….focus….._She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel her chakra building. " Shadow strangle jutsu!"

Tetsuya struggled to make the shadow reach. The shadow wasn't steady, it moved slightly up then back down. It did several times. A sweat broke out on her forehead.

" Come on……" Tetsuya said to herself. She gritted her teeth. " Just a lit…tle….more."

The shadow seemed to be fighting against her. Then it snapped back as if it were a stretched rubber band someone released. She breathed heavily. _Dammit….I almost had it…..ok…_She formed the hand sign for shadow possession. _Ok…..now I'm ready._

" Shadow-----"

Shikaku placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her sensei.

" No Tetsuya, that's enough."

" But I-----"

_He's right….I haven't even done anything and I already feel my chakra level has been drained._

Shikaku stared at his student.

" Yes sensei. Sorry sensei."

" I will help you tomorrow." He said.

" 'K"

" Now then let's go."

They walked side by side off the training field. They were more than just friends or student and teacher, they were family and for the very first time Tetsuya felt it. He placed his arm over her shoulder and they walked home.


	6. a savior and a new home

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……

Author's note: Tetsuya is 16 and Naruto and the others are 12 so there is a 4 year difference between them. Also I need some reviews…..I hope whoever is reading my story enjoys it….

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 6: a savior and a home

Something was wrong, the wolf should've reached her by now. Tetsuya opened her eyes.

To her surprise, she was saved. There stood between her and death was a man in a green vest. His hair was dark black and in a high, spiky pony-tail. Blood fell to his feet. Tetsuya became worried. She soon realized it was the wolf's blood.

The man had stabbed the wolf in the neck with a kunai. He removed the blade and the wolf fell limply to the ground.

He turned to the small child. He had two scars on the right side of his face. His eyes were brown and beady. "What are you doing in a place like this? Where's your mother and father."

Tetsuya looked down and fought back the tears. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"my mother and father are…….." She then looked up at him with teary eyes. "they're dead." She lied, well partially. One was but the other….she couldn't tell this stranger, then she wouldn't be able to kill Naroku herself.

Shikaku didn't know how to react to this. All he could think to do was give her a hug, so he did. He knelt down so he was at her level and wrapped his arms around her. She thought of her mother and father the way they used to be. She buried her face into his chest and cried harder.

At first, her intentions were to fool the man by pretending, but this was not pretend. She was really crying.

Not knowing what to do, Shikaku began rocking her back and forth. " Shhhhhh……everything will be ok." Though he knew as well as she did that it was not going to be 'ok.'

After a few minutes, Tetsuya's crying slowed and everything was silent. They stood like that for a moment. Then she pulled away to look at his face. Some how his face reminded her of her father before he was consumed by evil.

" Well, I'm truly sorry of your loss….." He paused. " such a terrible thing, to happen to someone so young." He said as if taking to himself. "I cant leave you here, so, you're just going to have to come with me." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She realized something: at that point things seemed to be turning out ok. She willingly accepted his hand. They walked through the snowy forest.

" Tell me what is your name?" The man asked.

" Tetsuya Nishigo and I'm eight." She replied with a smile.

" I'm Shikaku Nara, a jonin of the hidden leaf village."

" Hidden leaf village?"

" Yes that is where we are going."

They walked and talked for what seemed like hours. Tetsuya was hungry and getting weak. She drug her feet, her legs almost felt like noodles as she treaded at the side of Shikaku. He could tell she was on the verge of passing out so he hoisted her upon his back. This surprised her at first, but she fit snuggly on his back. It was warm laying there too. She quickly fell asleep.

---------------

Tetsuya awoke on a soft bed with white sheets. The brightness of the lights stung her eyes, she closed them tightly. Once she felt comfortable again, she slowly opened her eyes. There standing over her was a boy, much younger than she. This must be that man's, Shikaku's, son. The boy resembled Shikaku almost identically, minus the scars and facial hair. She stared at the wide-eyed, curious boy. He returned the stare. Finally, he was the first to speak.

" I'm Shikamaru Nara!" He smiled with his eyes shut. " My dad said he had found you on the outskirts of the hidden snow village---"

" Shika….that's enough." Shikaku said as he walked through the opened door. " Don't bother her. She's had a rough time for the past two days."

A woman came in with a tray of various foods, such as rice balls and ramen, and set it down on the table beside Tetsuya.

" Here." She said. " I'm sure you are hungry."

'Hungry' was an understatement. Tetsuya began eating immediately.

The was very pretty. She had dark brown hair like the boy's, that was put into a low pony-tail. It flowed to the center of her back. She was very curvy, shaped like an hour glass. By the looks of it, this woman must be the boy's mother.

" I'm Yoshino Nara. I'm glad you'll be staying with us. I guarantee you will love it here and I'm sure you'll make new friends at the academy.."

Those words seemed to echo in Tetsuya's head. She felt like she was somewhere she belonged, even after all that happened. Not only was she saved, but here she was in a new home with a cozy feeling. These people were people who cared very much for her even after knowing her only a short period of time. She was very grateful for having been found and knew there was a reason for her to be alive. That reason is to avenge her mother.


	7. Sasuke leaves the village

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 7: Sasuke leaves the village

Tetsuya woke up to find that Sasuke had left the village. She quickly left for the Hokage's office. Know one even knew about his decision to leave until Sakura reported it to lady Hokage. Then lady Hokage assembled a team of genin and one chunin to go retrieve Sasuke.

--------------

Neji, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, and Shika were called to the Hokage's office.

" Shika, since you are a chunin, you are the squad leader."

" Look, I know I made chunin, but I'm not cut out for the job." Shika said as he placed both hands behind his head.

" You're the only one who has a strategist mind set….you will do this mission….." Lady Hokage said sternly.

" Fine, but after this no more…I'm not cut out to be a leader or even a ninja for that matter."

The rest of the group looked at Shika like he was crazy for talking to the Hokage like that.

_Ahhh Shika are you crazy…….._Naruto thought. He grabbed the back of his head. He had an OH-MY-GOD look on his face

_Oh man, now you've done it……_Thought Kiba.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest. _What an idiot._

Chouji just stood there and stuffed his face with chips.

They all expected for her to explode or get angry but she didn't. She leaned her elbows on the desk and crossed her fingers in front of her mouth. She was just be patient with Shika.

" Fine then…." She said, "have it your way, I expect this mission to be a success."

The squad was sent away. Tetsuya arrived shortly after the team had dispatched.

" Lady Hokage……you sent Shika and the genin after Sasuke!?" Tetsuya placed her hands on the desk.

" I know you're worried, but all the jonin are busy on other missions"

" Well you could've sent me along with them!!!" Tetsuya began pacing back and forth.

" No Tetsuya, I have a mission especially for you. You see I took drastic measures just in case anything were to happen."

" Drastic?"

" Your mission is to see to it that this messenger reaches the sand village." Standing at the side of Lady Hokage was a man with a satchel. He had a grey beard and long grey hair. He wore a straw hat that contained holes. By the looks of it he wasn't very wealthy.

" I am Hitoshi Izumi." He greeted Tetsuya with a nod and the tilt of his hat.

"You see, the contents inside that scroll is for the Kazekage. I have asked him to send Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro for the aid of Shika's team. You must succeed. Your friends depend on you. If you fail….."

" I wont fail lady Hokage. You can trust me to get this messenger safely to the sand village. When do we leave?"

" Right now.."

"Yes lady Hokage."

"You will need to pack essentials because the journey will take at least two days."

Tetsuya nodded and left with Hitoshi following close behind her.

---------------

" Please….bring Sasuke back to me…" Sakura cried to Naruto. "You're the only one who can bring him back."

Sakura crossed her arms like she was cold and cried. Naruto gave her the thumbs up sign and said, " Don't you worry about a thing. I'm gonna bring Sasuke back…..and that's a promise of a lifetime."

Though he gave her his word, he still couldn't comfort her.

_Oh…..Sakura……_He thought.

" Well team, are we all set?" Shika asked. " Oh and one more thing….for as long as I've known him, Sasuke and I haven't exactly been close friends, in fact I don't even really like him at all. However, he is a ninja of this village and I will put my life on the line to help him out. That is the way of our village."

With that said, they departed.

---------------

Tetsuya just got finished packing her backpack with non perishable food and plenty of water. She made sure to add extra kunai and shuriken in her pouch just in case of an emergency, emergency as in running in to danger.

" Ready?" she asked Hitoshi.

He nodded and they left the village.


	8. A strong chakra

**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……**

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 8: strong chakra

**Tetsuya's POV**

Sasuke has left the village without any warnings, just like his older brother Itachi. I still think about him….where he's at…..what he's doing…..or even….if he's still alive. No, I cant think like that, but he hasn't contacted me in so long…..it makes me wonder…

Sasuke is like a younger brother to me, but lately he had been acting so distant. I wonder if his acting so weird had anything to do with leaving. It must've been serious for lady Hokage to send a group of genin and one chunin after him.

Maybe there's something they are not telling me…..I wish I could've gone along to help, but lady Hokage obviously chose to do it this way for a reason. Ugh. I need to concentrate on the mission at hand and see to it that this messenger reaches the sand village safely and quickly. Time is of the essence, so I need to hurry. Everyone depends on me.

**End of POV**

" It seems you are very close to this Sasuke Uchiha…..aren't you?" Hitoshi asked.

Tetsuya looked up at the bearded man and the turned to face forward.

" Yes……" She closed her eyes. " Sasuke is very important to me….and so are the others." She opened her eyes.

" I see…..hmm……but what do I know, I'm just a messenger."

Tetsuya looked up at Hitoshi again. She hadn't realized he had scars all over his face when they were in lady Hokage's office. She could tell something was bothering him by the look on his face. He just stared off into the distance, concentrating on the long road ahead of them. Hitoshi felt her stare, looked down at her and she looked away embarrassed.

" Hmm…..it's ok if you stare, I don't mind. These scars reflect my past."

" No, it's not….I was just….well you look like something is bothering you. Is there? If you don't mind me asking?"

He didn't answer right away so Tetsuya assumed there was something wrong.

" Well actually, there is."

" I don't mean to be nosy, but what is it?"

He blinked slowly. " No, not at all." His brow was concentrated.

" When I was younger, around in my thirties, I was a jonin of the hidden mist village."

" Was?" Tetsuya questioned.

" I quit being ninja after I killed my son Haru."

" You killed your son?!"

" You see, my son Haru left when he was twelve…..just like Sasuke. He was in search of power. I had no choice but to kill him. He had been consumed by evil. He destroyed the mist village and killed Terra, his mother. Then he tried killing me and I……"

Hitoshi stopped, he just couldn't say anymore. He would start breaking down into tears.

" So you quit because….."

" If being a ninja meant killing my son, even if he did try to kill me, then I didn't want that type of life. I was tired of watching comrades and loved ones fall before my eyes."

A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away to keep Tetsuya from seeing….but she did see. At that moment she knew she should end the conversation.

" I'm sorry."

" It's not your fault. Haru chose his own path. I hope your friend hasn't done the same.""

They were silent. Tetsuya thought about Sasuke leaving and becoming evil. She didn't want to think about Sasuke leaving well at least not for the same reason Hitoshi's son left. She didn't want someone so close to her to be lost. It happened many times before. She shook the images out of her head. They just walked in silence.

Then Tetsuya felt the presence of a strong chakra. She halted to a quick stop. Hitoshi kept walking not realizing she had even stopped.

" Hitoshi…." She called.

He stopped and turned to see her.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" I have a feeling we re not alone…..stick close by me."

He obeyed and walked back to her.

" Let's keep moving." Tetsuya said. Hitoshi nodded.

Two pairs of eyes watched them from within the bushes.

" She must've sensed our chakra." A deep voice said.

" Right…." A more boyish voice said. " We'll stick close to them….yeah?"

" Right." the one smiled, showing razor sharp teeth.

With that said the two vanished. Tetsuya could still feel the presence of chakra, although it kept a distance. She glanced over her shoulder every now and then.

" Whoever they are, it appears they are following us." Tetsuya said.

" They?"

" Yeah, there's two of them. That must explain why their chakra is strong. don't worry I can handle them if they start anything."

She lied about the 'don't worry' part. There was no way she could fight off both of them, much less one, with chakra as strong as theirs. The strong chakra seemed to get further and further away. As soon as she couldn't sense its presence, she decided they should have a break. By this time it was getting close to dark. Tetsuya stopped.

" Why are we stopping?"

" We should rest just a bit."

She sat down against a tree and pulled out some food from her bag.

" Here…." She said, holding a rice ball up to Hitoshi.

He gladly accepted it and sat down next to her. She took a bite of her rice ball. Chills suddenly swam through Tetsuya's body. _That chakra again…..it's so close. _Little did she know there were two ninja sitting on the opposite side of the tree. She hastily packed the food back in her bag.

" What's wrong? Are we leaving already?"

Tetsuya stood up. " We have to go now." She helped the man quickly to his feet.

" What's the rush?" A deep voice asked with a wicked laugh.


	9. the akatsuki appear

**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……**

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 9: the Akatsuki appear

Tetsuya and Hitoshi stopped dead in their tracks. Her eyes widened as she turned around to see a seven foot shark holding some kind of sword and a blonde boy about her age, maybe a little older. They were both wearing black robes with red clouds outlined in white.

_Akatsuki….they're trouble…_Tetsuya thought.

"What do you want? We are not looking for trouble." Tetsuya tried to say without shaking.

"Oh Kisame, she doesn't want to play…..yeah?" The blonde said.

_So Kisame is the shark's name……_Tetsuya thought.

"These two look like trouble." Hitoshi whispered to Tetsuya.

"Stay behind me." Tetsuya ordered.

Hitoshi gladly took a position behind her, though he felt like a coward for letting a woman protect him against these two men.

"It seems she is protecting this man…….he must be important." The boyish one said.

"Don't touch him!!!" Tetsuya yelled as she readied her kunai.

"Oh feisty aren't we?"

"No need for violence little girl." Kisame laughed.

He appeared behind Hitoshi and grabbed him. The blonde grabbed Tetsuya before she could make a move.

"Don't even think about it." he lowered his face and looked into her eyes with his icy, blue eyes. The corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile.

Tetsuya freaked out and her kunai dropped to the ground. The blonde holding her had mouths on his hands. _Gross, what kind of freak is this? _ They bit down, strengthening his grip. Tetsuya screamed in pain and fear.

"Deidara, you know better than to scare the little girl."

_So, you're Deidara….._Tetsuya thought. She had to do something and quick. She hadn't the time to waste. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Shadow possession won't work because I cant free myself to make the signs, even if I somehow got free I still couldn't do it because it's dark._

_---------------_

"Hehehehehe." Kisame laughed.

Hitoshi struggled to get free, but he was in the same boat as Tetsuya.

--------------

_What am I going to do……._Tetsuya thought. Suddenly she felt a burst of chakra run through her. With all her strength, she somehow broke free of Deidara's hold. She began using her taijutsu, focusing her chakra to hands and feet.

_Man she's fast….._Deidara thought. He was barely able to dodge her attacks. _That chakra surrounding her hands and feet…..if I get hit with that I'm done for….._

Deidara looked for an opening. _Haha..there! _He grabbed Tetsuya's arm and swung her down just as she hit his chest with the other. _Damn it! _Deidara fell to the ground, coughing up blood. _Uh…….. she's faster than I could've imagined……well….she just missed the vital spot by inches. He_ was breathing very heavily. Tetsuya got up.

"Deidara! What are you doing!"

Deidara slowly stood up. Tetsuya reached for some shuriken. In an instant Deidara was gone. _What!? Where did he go? _She looked every way except one, behind her. Just as she turned around she felt hands grab her arms and secured them behind her back. The next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground with Deidara on her. His knees were pinning the back of her legs to the ground and he held hers wrists. Once again the hands were biting down.

There was no way she could move now. The hands licked her skin softly and acted as if it was something Deidara would do to her with his own mouth. _Sick…… _He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Nice try….."

His hot breath traveled down her neck and face. Then he began to laugh.

"You like that…..yeah? His lips brushed the side of her face. She did her best to avoid it, but she could only move her head so little.

---------------

"What do you want with me?" Hitoshi asked Kisame.

"Who said anything about wanting you? As far as I'm concerned we should just kill you." Kisame laughed. "We wouldn't want you to go stirring up trouble for us now would we?"

Hitosho shook with fear.

---------------

"Please….. just let us go. Please." Tetsuya cried. "I'm on an important mission……please."

"Oh I just love it when someone like you begs for their life."

He licked the side of her face.

'Uh……" She gritted her teeth. "You're going to kill me?"

"Not yet."

"What! No you have to let me go….I need to get the messenger to his destination! He is very important to me and to my mission!!!!!"

"Oh really?" Deidara looked back at Kisame. "Kill the messenger."

"What!!!!!!" Tetsuya yelled. Hitoshi's eyes widened.

He gulped and he and Tetsuya were both shaking with fear. _I can't move……err…_She struggled to free herself, but it was still no good.

---------------

Kisame kicked the messenger down to the ground.

"Shall I make this quick or slow?" Kisame said, readying his sword.

Hitosho quickly reached for the smoke bombs and threw them at Kisame's feet. Purple smoke immediately began to cloud the area. It allowed Hitosho to escape. Kisame swung, unable to see the messenger. The messenger crawled on his hands and knees, avoiding the sword.

"Kisame! Get him!"

"I can't see!"

Soon the smoke spread toward Deidara and Tetsuya. Then it faded after about five minutes.

"Kisame…..we need to leave….now. We have what we want."

He released Tetsuya and stood up. _Now's my chance…._She tried to summon all her chakra. Suddenly she felt as if it were all stripped away from her. She fell at the feet of Deidara.

She looked over her shoulder to see Kisame.

"My sword, shark skin devours chakra." He laughed.

_My body feels so weak and heavy….that sword._ Kisame walked up right behind her. She was now sandwiched in between them. Deidara was staring down upon he. He had the look as if he were undressing her with his eyes. Suddenly she felt a throb in the back of her head and she passed out.


	10. Itachi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……**

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 10: Itachi

Tetsuya awoke to find herself laying in a bed. The room was dark, except from the moon's light, and quiet. She sat up rubbing the bump on the back of her head. _Where am I? _She thought. She didn't realize someone was sitting next to her until that person spoke.

"How are you feeling?" A male voice said.

She jumped off the bed and backed into a corner in defensive position.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked. She was scared and had no idea where she was. Then she remembered the shark, Kisame, yeah, that's his name, and she couldn't forget the name of his blonde friend, Deidara, who had acted sexual toward her. If that was his intention, to scare her, then he did a great job of it. Suddenly, like a shockwave had ran through her body, she knew exactly where she was. _The Akatsuki base. _This man, he had to be an Akatsuki member too. He got up and slowly advanced toward her.

"Don't come any closer! You'll regret it!"

No matter how much she threatened him, he still came. Just as he got within striking range she threw her hardest punch. He caught her arm and pinned her to the wall. He was incredibly fast and strong, though he made no attempt to hurt her fragile body.

"Tetsuya, calm down."

"How do you know my name? Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"I know you….because my father used to be your sensei."

She stopped struggling and stood there in shock. She knew his voice was familiar. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"It….a….chi?"

"Yes….." He said as he closed his eyes.

He loosened his grip on her. She pulled away from him.

"You're one of them? But why?"

He opened his eyes. "Hmmmm….I would expect something more than that from you. After all, we haven't seen each other in several years. I should think you would be glad to see me."

_After all, it was you who left…..you who left me alone in this dark and cruel world…..Itachi….._

A lump formed in her throat.

"Who said I'm not glad?"

They stood there in complete silence. The guy of her dreams was here and she didn't know how to react. Part of her was upset and the other part of her was happy.

"Oh Itachi…." She cried as she flung herself into his arms. He held her. Their bodies molded perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle.

"Why Itachi? Why didn't you say goodbye?" She looked up at him.

He shook his head. "I just couldn't….."

"Why? Do you realize how much that hurt me? All these years I thought you were dead and……..and now here you are…." She buried her face into his bare chest and cried.

He tilted her chin up with his index finger to look at her face.

"Tetsuya….I didn't want to leave you. I never meant to hurt you… pleas forgive me."

He leaned down and found her lips with his. He began to kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

His fingers traveled down the middle of her back and around her hips. He gently pulled her closer. Her breathing became heavier. She released the kiss only for a second to take a breath, then she began kissing him again. He lied her on the bed and caressed her side with the tip of his fingers. Chills flowed through her.

"Itachi….." She whispered.

He began kissing the corner of her jaw, down to her neck. The moment had been ruined when Deidara entered the room. Itachi turned towards him.

"You know you should knock before entering Deidara….." Itachi growled as he got up.

"You know, I thought you were suppose to get her to join us……not make love with her…..huh?" Deidara said, in a mocking tone.

Tetsuya was a little embarrassed that Deidara had seen her and Itachi like that. She got up and went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. The girl in the mirror, she did not know. _Itachi has been here the whole time and he hasn't told me. Sasuke……_Her mind began to wonder from Itachi to Sasuke. _I don't know why you've chosen this path, but it's caused everyone trouble…..I need to help somehow, but I'm stuck here….I cant just walk out…..I have a feeling the Akatsuki want to stay hidden….and I have a feeling they won't let me leave so easily….._

She jumped when someone banged on the door.

"W-Who is it?"

"Itachi."

She unlocked the door and opened it to see Itachi.

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah."

He put his arm around her.

"Was it important?"

"Nah."

They walked over to the bed. Come to think about it Tetsuya was tired. She crawled under the covers. Itachi lied on the covers next to her. He placed his arm round her and she fell asleep.


	11. The Dark Secret of My Past

**Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……**

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 11: The Dark Secret of My Past

Tetsuya woke up to find herself alone. She got up and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains. The sky was pink mixed with purple and orange. She was lost in thought, thinking of everything that happened. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tetsuya called.

Deidara came in with a plate of food. Tatsuya didn't trust him at all. Was it the way he touched her that day or maybe it was the way he was looking at her right now.

"Itachi made this for you. He left to run an errand. He should be back. Oh and he left you some clothes."

He set the plate of food down and paused. He looked up at Tetsuya and smiled as if to say, 'now that Itachi isn't here.' He advanced toward her.

"Go away!" She yelled.

He didn't listen. She threw a punch to his gut. It connected nicely. Already she was beginning to get her strength and speed back. He stumbled backward and held his stomach. He stood there hunched over, groaning in pain.

_Man she's fast…..damn it……owwww…_

The chakra was building up in her foot. Just as he made another attempt to advance to her, she swung her leg with full force. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the full blow. He managed to turn his head in time to avoid the worst. The plate over his eye cracked and fell to the floor in pieces. At this point Deidara was beginning to get angry.

He didn't really like Itachi and the fact that he and Tetsuya had some sort of relationship really agitated him. He was jealous because for some reason he started to feel for Tetsuya, this girl who tried to knock him out every chance she got, this feisty girl. That was the whole reason he began to like her.

_Damn it….._He gently rubbed his sore face. His face was beating like a drum. There was definitely going to be bruises.

Tetsuya was getting ready for the final blow to knock him out for good. Secretly training under Lady Hokage had paid off. Now that Kisame wasn't here to steal her chakra she could focus all her chakra to her right hand. She swung her fist towards Deidara. His eyes widened as a big, blue ball flew towards him.

He closed his eyes tightly knowing he wasn't fast enough to dodge this blow. He waited for the pain…but something happened. Deidara opened his eyes to see Itachi standing in front of him holding Tetsuya by the wrist. The chakra receded.

"Deidara…I told you to bring her food….not to mingle with her." Itachi said and released her.

"She started it." Deidara said rubbing his face.

"I highly doubt that…." Itachi looked at Deidara.

"Whatever man….." Deidara spun around, opened the door with an attitude, and slammed it shut behind him. The sound of his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked with concern. He cupped her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Honestly…..no I'm not……I mean that guy just attacked me. And I don't like the way he stares at me, it creeps me out." She sighed. "I really need to go back to the leave village. Everyone is probably worried about me." She paused. "And I'm worried about them."

He dropped his hand from her cheek and walked to the window. He placed his hands on the window seal.

"Itachi?" Tetsuya walked over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Tetsuya…." He whispered.

"Yeah, what is it?" She placed her hand on his.

"I've been keeping something from you…..it's the whole reason I left the leaf village…."

She leaned closer to him. "What?" He didn't answer, he just hung his head.

"Should I tell you or show you?"

"What? Show me?"

Itachi thought it would be best to show her. "Look into my eyes and I will show you the dark secret of my past."

Itachi didn't sound like himself. The tone in his voice was dark and fierce. He looked down at her. Without thinking her gaze fell into his crimson eyes. She was then sucked into an illusion.

The sky was red and everything was in black and white. There in the alley stood Tetsuya. She stared down into the darkness.

_Where am I?_

She then knew exactly where she was at the sight of the Uchiha clan symbol. _Oh no….._she saw the clan members slaughtered in the streets. She became frightened.

"Fugaku! Mikoto! Sasuke!"

She ran down the alley towards Sasuke's house. She stopped in front of their door, taking her shoes off at the thresh hold. Then she opened the door.

"Fugaku! Mikoto! Sasuke!" She yelled.

This looked exactly like her childhood when Naroku killed her mother. Same dark empty house and ominous silence. She crept into the kitchen and called, "Fugaku! Mi….." but she was interrupted when a loud crash came from one of the rooms.

She ran on the side porch and headed toward the room from which the noise came. Another bang. She stood in front of the door.

"Someone's in here." She whispered.

She slowly placed her hand on the handle. Fear shook her body. She flinched at the sound of another thump.

_I have to move…..move…._

Her heart beat fast. She gulped and opened the door slowly. She gasped when she saw the two lifeless bodies of which were Fugaku and Mikoto. They were laying in a pool of blood.

Itachi stepped out from within the shadows. Her eyes widened.

"Itachi…..who did this?" she asked."

He didn't answer, he just looked at her sympathetically.

Then she knew very well who slaughtered the whole clan.

"Itachi…….you did……this?"

"I did…" He said plainly.

Tetsuya didn't know whether to be angry or frightened, or both.

"Why? Why would you do something like this?"

"The Uchiha clan was a coupe. They were planning to take over Konoha. It was my order to eliminate them."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I let him live so that he could foster his hatred in hopes to defeat me. I told him I killed the Uchiha clan to test my abilities."

"You lied to him……" Tetsuya said, it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Itachi released the illusion. Tetsuya fell to the floor, shaken. She was breathing very heavily….._he killed the whole Uchiha clan with ease…and that was a long time ago…..he could kill me if he wanted too……imagine the power he possesses now…._

"Tetsuya…."

She looked up at him. Itachi was no longer the Itachi she knew. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the door.


	12. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 12: The Escape

Tetsuya was out side the room and by the way it looked, he wasn't following her. Looking left and right, Tetsuya had no idea which way to go. The hall stretched both ways. There was no time to think. She had to start moving.

She just guessed which way the exit was and took a right. She could here the faint sound of voices as she progressed down the hall. Those voices got louder and louder with each step.

She stopped at the corner and peeked around to see a room full of Akatsuki members. She flattened herself against the wall to keep from being seen.

Deidara stopped talking and looked toward the corner.

"What is it Deidara?" Sasori asked.

Once more she peeked and saw that Deidara was looking her way. She quickly pulled back. Then the exit came into view. She had to cross the main hall to the other side.

"Hmmm…..it looks like we have company." Deidara smiled.

Tetsuya backed away from the corner. She walked backward down the hall, watching to make sure they weren't coming. She completely forgot about Itachi, until she felt the presence his chakra. She froze. There was not much she could do now except run. Either way she could go there was an obstacle.

There was the exit. She could make a break for it. That's what she did. She took off down the hallway as quick as she could with the exit getting closer and closer.

_They already know I am here, there is no point in hiding my escape. I cant let them catch me again. I have to try._

The end of the hall neared. Her heart beat faster and faster. Three Akatsuki members were bad enough but a whole room full.

_This is it. It's now or never._

She focused all her chakra to her hands and feet and prepared to knock back anyone who got in her way. Surprisingly, she was able to flee past the main hall.

Deidara and Kisame were about to chase after her.

"Stop!" Itachi yelled.

"Hn." Deidara turned to see Itachi.

"Don't hurt her. She may be of better use unharmed."

"Right." Deidara smiled.

"Ready Kisame?"

Kisame smiled, showing a perfectly white set of jagged teeth.

"Ready." He said.

They quickly pursued Tetsuya. Tetsuya had already reached the outside and was a good ways away from the base. The way it looked, she had a pretty good chance of escaping, or so she thought.

Deidara jumped right in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He smiled, advancing toward her. She backed up slowly.

Kisame appeared behind her.

"Don't try running and come with us. It will be easier on us…..and of course you as well." He said.

She was now sandwiched in between them.

_What do I do……._

There was not much time to think. Then she remembered the chakra she had focused into her feet and hands. Without hesitation, she stomped the ground. The smiles on Kisame and Deidara's faces left. The earth began to separate underneath their feet.

They both jumped to one side and met up with each other. They turned toward Tetsuya who threw a punch to the ground as quick as they dodged the last one. A tsunami of rocks flew toward them. Kisame tried backing away but he wasn't as fast as last time. He could feel the earth falling from beneath him. He was then covered in boulders.

"Kisame!!" Deidara yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Tetsuya said. "If I were you I would worry about me!" Tetsuya yelled.

She threw a punch that barely grazed his chest as he turned sideways to avoid the worst.

_NOW! _He thought to himself. He then grabbed Tetsuya's arm and slung her to the ground. She got up as quick as she could kicking upward toward Deidara's face. Once again he was barely able to dodge it. She spun around from the power of her kick. Deidara grabbed her from behind. She struggled to free herself. Her wrist were pinned behind her.

"Oh…..now this I can handle…." Deidara whispered into her ear. She jerked her head away.

"Just kill me and get it over with." Tetsuya growled.

"Why would I want to kill you quickly when I can kill you slowly and painfully? Huh?"

Meanwhile, Kisame was struggling to free himself. He began to push the boulders off, but failed.

Tetsuya could feel the teeth on her wrists. The more she struggled the harder they bit.

"Let her go." A male voice said.

Deidara looked around but couldn't see anyone. A kunai was thrown at him. He immediately released Tetsuya to dodge it. Shuriken were thrown at him from all different directions.

Suddenly, warm, strong arms were wrapped around Tetsuya from behind. Black swirled around her and whoever was holding her in a spiral. She couldn't see anything but a small glimpse of Deidara dodging more shuriken and kunai. Whoever this person was, they seemed pretty good. She was scared though.

Deidara ran towards her and then he disappeared, or rather she did.

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't wrote a chapter in a while. I was gone for the past two weeks. I didn't have a computer. Well what do you think of the story so far? **


	13. Sai and a familiar face

Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto at all……

**Sewn Memories**

Chapter 13: Sai and a familiar face

"Thank you…." Tetsuya said.

He was silent for a while.

"Uh……thanks…" Tetsuya stressed the word 'thanks.'

Tetsuya stared at the back of his head.

"I apologize. I am Sai." He turned around to face her.

"I am very lucky you came in when you did. I am Tetsuya."

"I know who you are. I was sent by Lady Hokage. A messenger, Hitosho, I think his name was……"

"Hitoshi?"

"………came to the village and told about the Akatsuki attacking you so I was sent by Lady Hokage to find you."

"So what about Sasuke and the others?"

"Lady Hokage wanted to be sure the sand village would come to the leaf village's aid so she sent another messenger secretly at the same time she sent you and Hitosho."

"What?"

"To get to the point, the sand village did help, but Sasuke got away. The genin were in pretty bad shape, close to death."

"What?! What…..close to death." _Was the mission that terrible?_

"They are fine now……"

"I need to get back to the village. I have completely failed my mission."

"Yes, we are going back….but I figured we'd rest first. Well more of you rest first. I'll set up camp."

For some reason, Tetsuya felt secure with this Sai person. He seemed strong and smart. He laid out a pallet of leaves for Tetsuya and he gave her a fur blanket. She stared blankly at the pallet.

"Really, I am not tired."

Come to think about it, she was really tired. She had used up most of her chakra back there at the Akatsuki base. She gladly lied upon the pallet. There she quickly fell asleep.

---------------

Tetsuya found herself running in a dark hallway being chased by a six tailed demon. It was black except for its yellow, glowing eyes. The eyes reminded her so much of her father. She ran and hesitated to look back for she new it was a foolish thing to look back.

"Little stupid Tetsuya….." It growled and breathed heavily. "I will kill you as you are the offspring of the pathetic Yukiko…..my men didn't seem to finish you off….but make no mistake, I wont hesitate to……"

Tetsuya could feel the monster's breath run down her neck. It was then she knew it was much closer. She knew it was the end. The monster's large clawed hand came down upon her. Tetsuya screamed. She was pinned under his paw. It turned her over.

She stared into its demonic eyes. Tremendous fear shook within her

"You will be able to watch as I kill you slowly and painfully….hehehe…"

---------------

Tetsuya bolted upright and screamed at the top of her lunges. Sai jumped quickly to her side. All Tetsuya could see coming toward her was the black creature with yellow, glowing eyes. She screamed and slapped at it (Sai). Sai did his best to calm her down and restrain her from hurting herself or _him._

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! It's alright! It's me!!!"

She struggled for a minute. Then her eyes focused on Sai's face.

"Sai?" she said his name as if she didn't realize he was there.

"It's ok Tetsuya."

"But….." She looked up at Sai. "I saw the black six tailed demon."

"What?"

"Oh…." Tetsuya sighed. "It was just a bad dream. It's nothing….really."

She lied back down. The dream was so real that saying it was 'nothing' was an understatement. She closed her eyes. Sai waited until she was completely asleep before he placed his arm around her to keep her warm.

---------------

Tetsuya woke up being carried on the back of Sai.

"You must have been really tired for me not to be able to wake you." Sai said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"You can put me down now…I can walk…"

Sai gladly set her down on her feet. Tetsuya walked beside Sai and thought about Shika's team that was sent after Sasuke.

"We are about a days journey from the leaf village…….Wait!" Sai held out his arm in front of Tetsuya as if shielding her.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them was a person wearing a white hooded shirt and a purple rope around the waist. The person's eyes were shielded by the hood. All that was visible was from his lips down. By the looks of it, he was from the sound village, his headband on his belt had the sound symbol….and he looked like one of Orochimaru's clowns.

Tetsuya's brow became concentrated. It was one fight after another. It didn't matter to Tetsuya of he didn't mean any harm, the fact that he was working under Orochimaru was enough reason to fight him.

"Hello there……it has been a while…….Tetsuya…." Came a male voice.

Tetsuya's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!" She yelled.

Come to think about it his voice did sound familiar.

"I know a lot about you….." He laughed

"Just who do you think you are?!"

"Hm…..still don't know….eh?" He sighed. "You are just as pathetic as she was."

Tetsuya didn't know this man or who _SHE _was. It seemed like they had met somewhere before.

"Well then…"

Tetsuya's eyes widened further as the man reached for his hood. Her heart beat faster as he slowly removed the hood. She gasped as the hood came completely off.

"Now do you remember me……Tetsuya?"

* * *

**Author's note: well I think this will be the end of my story……oh but don't worry I will make sequel. If y'all were paying attention, y'all would know who it is….for those who know….bravo……for those who don't, you obviously didn't read….oh and in case you haven't noticed…..Tetsuya, Naroku, and Yukiko are my characters……**


End file.
